Unbreakable Love
by Mika Saito
Summary: COMPLETE! Kagome has made her decision and sealed the well. Yet she can't forget Inuyasha and her other friends in Feudal Japan, so what happens when a new demon at her school takes her back? How will Inuyasha react to Kagome being with the new Kitsune?
1. Prologue

__

AN: yay! My second fic… well… its actually it's not the second one I've written, just the second one I've posted.

Discaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never have and probably never will.

Unbreakable Love

By: Mika Saito

Prologue

Kagome scanned the area and found Naraku's jewel shards. Moving quickly, she plucked them away from what had once been Naraku. She smiled as she turned towards her weary friends. Shippou was jumping up and down cheering with Kirara close by. Sango and Miroku stood together, smiling at her tiredly, Miroku's arm wrapped around Sango's waist. Inuyasha sat on the ground mildly surveying the scene, his eyes lingering on Kagome.

Kagome turned her attention to the jewel shards she held lightly in her hand and concentrated on pulling them together. In a flash of bright purple light the pieces pulled together and the Jewel of four souls was whole again.

Kagome's happiness faltered. The jewel was whole again. She no longer had to fight demons to collect the shards; she no longer had to keep coming back to the feudal era. She would finally be able to go back to being a normal girl. But did she want to go back. She could never truly go back, but she'd have to. She had no reason to stay in the feudal era, so she'd have to return to her time.

"Kagome…" Sango interrupted her thoughts and rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Kagome said quietly as she pulled away. She attached the jewel to the necklace around her neck and started to head away from the battlefield. Everyone else followed, falling into their normal places, Shippou in Kagome's arms, Inuyasha beside her, with Sango and Miroku following behind them.

Kagome look at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. He looked deep in thought, his silver hair falling carelessly into his golden eyes. Kagome suppressed the urge to brush his hair out of his eyes, and turned her attention back to the path. Her own thoughts were jumbled, and she had an important decision to make, she didn't need her thoughts of Inuyasha to invade her mind completely. With the jewel complete she didn't have to come back. She could leave, close this chapter of her life, and never look back, never think of Inuyasha again, but she didn't want to. The prospect of life without Inuyasha around looked almost unbearable.

Kagome was jerked back to reality by a gentle, but firm hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly, mentally scolding herself for having drifted off so far into thought that she hadn't heard Inuyasha suggest that they stop for the night. Her brown eyes met with Inuyasha's golden eyes, which held concern.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. A quick glance over Inuyasha's shoulder revealed to Kagome that she and Inuyasha were alone. As if sensing her thoughts Inuyasha spoke again. "Sango, Miroku, and Shippou are back a little ways setting up camp for the night." Kagome merely nodded in response.

"Please, tell me what's wrong Kagome." Inuyasha asked again, Kagome noticed he wasn't acting like himself.

"As I said earlier, I'm fine!" Kagome said, her voice coming out louder than she had meant it to. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said quickly afterwards, "I just need some time alone to think." Kagome kept her eyes glued to Inuyasha's, even though she had the urge to look away, to look anywhere but at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and turned away, leaving Kagome standing alone in the forest as he headed back towards the clearing in which Sango and Miroku were setting up camp.

Once Inuyasha got back to the camp he jumped into a tree, ignoring the questioning glances from his three confused friends, and stared out into space, working through his own thoughts. Sango looked worriedly at Miroku, who only shook his head, silently telling her not to worry.

Moments later Kagome joined them, still deep in thought. Sango glanced at Inuyasha, he was watching Kagome intently, though he looked like he wasn't fully seeing her.

"Sango, can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome kept her eyes downcast.

"…Sure…" Sango agreed hesitantly.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered as Kirara transformed and she climbed up onto the neko's back. "To Kaede's village." She said softly to Kirara. Kirara took to the air and headed towards the village.

* * * * * * * * *

Kirara returned to Sango a while later, without Kagome. This only caused an already worried hanyou to become even more frantic. Without a word to Sango or Miroku, Inuyasha left for Kaede's village. He knew where he was going, to the bone eaters well, having realized that Kagome had probably gone back to her time.

* * * * * * * * *

"Thank you Kirara." Kagome whispered to the fire neko as she climbed off her back. Kirara nuzzled her shoulder before leaving. Kagome turned around, the bone eaters well lay before her. _Maybe I should go talk to Kaede first. She might be able to help me make this decision, or at least give me some advice._ Kagome turned away from the well and moved toward the path that led to Kaede's village.

As the village came into sight Kagome tried to smile, trying to make herself seem happy. But she knew that Kaede would know right away that something was wrong, and she would be blunt in asking. _That's why it's best if I do this alone._ The thought went through her mind before she could stop it.

__

But that's right. It's best if I'm alone. Kagome sighed and stepped forward, walking slowly to Kaede's hut.

"Why, child, what is it that is bothering you?" Kaede stepped out of the hut, looking directly at Kagome. Kagome looked up, surprised.

"We defeated Naraku…" Kagome trailed off, reluctant to tell Kaede the whole story.

"And?" Kaede coaxed.

"The Jewel of Four Souls is whole…" She trailed off again.

When Kagome fell silent Kaede guessed what it was. "It is about Inuyasha, is it not?" She asked quietly.

"Hai. I just don't know what to do now. Since the jewel is whole I don't have to keep coming back here. But I don't want to leave." She finished quickly.

"I can't help you, child, that is a decision you must make on your own." Kaede quickly went into her hut, leaving Kagome standing there alone, for the second time that day.

__

I know what I have to do now…

* * * * * * * *

Inuyasha ran to the well and immediately jumped in, expecting the normal endlessly falling feeling that never came, he looked up quickly. Hoping to see the wooden roof of the well house in Kagome's time, but panic began to fill him when he found the bright stars of the feudal era twinkling back at him.

"It can't be!" Panic filtered into his voice as he started digging, desperate to get through the well. "No…" Inuyasha sat down and rested his back against the moist well wall. The well was sealed. Kagome had sealed it, like he had once, but this time it was permanent.

A tear slid silently down Inuyasha's cheek as the realization hit him fully. He would never be able to see his Kagome again, never hear her laughter, never feel her presence near him again.

* * * * * * * * *

Kagome wiped away a tear as she finished putting the last sacred scroll on the well, forever sealing herself in her time, as it should have been in the first place. _If it was supposed to end like this, then why does it hurt? Why does it hurt to leave someone who doesn't love me, someone who used me to get what they wanted? Kikyou, you can have Inuyasha_.

"Good bye… Inuyasha…" She whispered as she turned to face the well once more before running out of the well house, slamming the door shut as she did so.

Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, lol. Please review! If I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter soon.

~Mika~


	2. Home again

__

An: This chapter has been edited, so if you see any mistakes please let me know. If you would please review, I would be grateful!

Unbreakable Love

By Mika Saito

Chapter 1- Home Again

"Come on Sota, we're going to be late!" Kagome snatched up her bag and raced out the door, her younger brother Sota following closely behind her. After making sure Sota was well on his way to school Kagome turned around and went slowly back inside the house, dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Why are you still here? You've got school today…" Kagome's grandfather looked up from where he was sitting at the table.

"I don't really feel good." She sat down across from him, carefully avoiding his eyes.

"You sounded fine a moment ago." He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I didn't want to worry Sota."

"Well, if you don't feel good then you should go take some medicine and lay down for a while." Kagome's mother interrupted the conversation before Kagome's grandfather could make a suggestion. Kagome nodded and left the room. She knew that the moment she was out of hearing range her grandfather would start trying to come up with some weird disease for her to be sick with.

After leaving the room quickly she stopped. The picture on the wall in front of her had caught her attention. It was one of the few pictures she had of Inuyasha. This particular picture had her whole family in it as well. Her mother stood smiling, oblivious of the commotion around her, Inuyasha was trying to kill, or seriously maim Kagome's grandfather, who was trying to 'vanquish' the hanyou while Sota and Kagome restrained Inuyasha. Kagome turned away from the picture and ran up the stairs to her room, tears already forming in her eyes.

She turned on the radio before lying on her bed. Her mind surprisingly blank as some memories of her friends in the feudal era flashed through her mind, especially memories of Inuyasha and of the many times they had argued, and she had returned home in tears because of those arguments. _It's been a year since I sealed the well, but I just can't forget you, Inuyasha. _The thought raced across her mind as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * * * * * * * * 

(Dream sequence)

Kagome looked around her, she stood in the clearing where the bone eaters well was. Inuyasha stood a few yards away from her, his back facing her. His voice was low as he spoke, but to Kagome his voice was as loud as if he had yelled.

"Go back to your own time Kagome. Go back and stay there." His voice held a surprisingly soft tone for what he was saying. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Go back to your own time Kagome, it's to dangerous for you here." He reached out like he was going to touch her, but he withdrew his hand as if he had been burned.

Kagome stepped forward, her hand reaching out for Inuyasha, but everything went black. A strange demon appeared before Kagome.

"You're as beautiful as I had heard." He said simply, his eyes scanning her in a way that made Kagome blush. Kagome came to her senses as she realized what he was doing.

"Hentai." She hissed at him as she smacked him, leaving a red mark where her hand had hit.

"You shouldn't have done that, miko." The demon glared at Kagome, his eyes clearly showing his anger.

Kagome glared back. This demon wasn't too friendly, and his gaze held a promise: he would kill her without a second thought if she even gave him the slightest bit of encouragement, but Kagome didn't care. She could defend herself if she had to, even from the kitsune in front of her.

Inuyasha, is this what you meant by it being too dangerous for me here? Is this what you were trying to warn me about?

Kagome turned away from the Kitsune demon, temporarily forgetting about him as she started looking for Inuyasha, she was curious as to what he had meant by it being to dangerous for her there. When her back was facing the demon he moved, his steps so soft Kagome didn't hear them.

"You can't ignore me." He hissed in her ear. His arms found their way around her waist, pulling her against the demons chest in a brutal hug. She could already feel the bruises forming around her waist. "You belong to me now…" his voice faded away, as did everything else, leaving Kagome standing alone in the darkness.

(End dream sequence)

* * * * * * * * * 

Kagome sat up quickly, sweat pouring from her body. _That was a weird dream. I wonder what it meant…_ Her thoughts were cut short by a light knocking on the door.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" It was her mother.

"Hai, I'm fine." Kagome called back to her mother, even though she didn't feel fine. She got up slowly, feeling as if something heavy had been crushing her midsection. Glancing at the clock she saw that she had slept the entire day away, as it was now eight in the evening, she could see why her mother might have been worried about her.

Kagome's mother opened the door and peeked in, sighing in relief to see that her daughter really was ok, and was up and walking around.

"How do you feel? Any better?" Her voice was soft and kind.

"Hai." Kagome looked down at the ground, thinking whether or not to tell her mother about her strange dream. It was already slowly disappearing from her mind, as it was she could hardly remember what it had been about. _Oh well, I guess that if I can't remember it then it must not have been too terribly important._ She shrugged away the feeling of having forgotten something important.

"That's good." Her mother hugged her before stepping out of the room and gently closing the door behind her.

* * * * * * * *

"Why do I feel as if something is wrong?" Kagome whispered to herself as she slipped into the warm bath water. Her mother had insisted that she take a bath and then go back to sleep, saying something about her feeling better so that she could go to school before her grandfather starting up with the weird diseases as an excuse for her absence.

Kagome sighed. It was obvious that she wasn't going to be able to relax, so she wrapped herself in a towel and went back to her room.

__

I wonder how your doing, Inuyasha. Have you been injured? Are you even still alive?

Review Review Review! (Lol, I sound desperate) Let me know if I got something wrong or you see any mistakes so that I might correct them. Flames are accepted.

Thank you to my 2 reviewers.

****

A heart so pure- Thanks for reviewing. I can't tell you if Kagome leaves Inuyasha, because that would probably give away the rest of the story. I hope you review again ^_^

****

Saphir kitsune youkai girl- The kitsune is going to be an original character. Although an Inu/YYH crossover would be fun, I haven't watched YYH for quite a while so I would probably get the characters personalities messed up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review again! ^_^


	3. New Student

AN: I'm late with this chapter, and I really should be posting a second one with this, but I don't have it typed up yet. I have it written on paper, but I haven't had much time to work on it. I'll try to get the next chapter out this weekend, if I can't then I'll try to post two chapters next Wednesday or Thursday at the latest.

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 2- New Student

By: Mika Saito

* * *

Inuyasha looked longingly at the Bone Eaters well before jumping into the God tree, as he had done every day since Kagome had sealed the well, darkness was slowly claiming the land as the sun sank lower over the horizon before disappearing completely. A familiar energy registered at the back of Inuyasha's mind, someone was approaching him from behind.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" A female voice called out to him; it was Sango. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the demon slayer, his eyes shimmering slightly in the dim light from the stars.

"Hai." His voice was low, almost a whisper.

"What are you doing out here this late? Shouldn't you be in the village?" Sango's voice grew louder with her annoyance at the hanyou. Inuyasha didn't answer and instead turned his attention back to the twilight sky, losing himself in his own thoughts again.

"She's not coming back." Sango whispered. She missed Kagome as much as the hanyou, but she understood that Kagome probably wasn't coming back, and had her reasons for leaving in the first place.

"What do you know?!" Inuyasha burst out, his anger taking control. He jumped out of the tree and turned to face Sango. "She'll come back." He said, his voice significantly lower but just as harsh.

"I wish you were right Inuyasha. We all miss her." Sango sighed as the hanyou ignored her and walked deeper into the forest away from the village.

* * *

Kagome reached out blindly, trying to find the annoying alarm clock that had disturbed her sleep. Finally she gave up trying to find it in the dark and sat up, the covers dropping down to her waist. Looking around she found the alarm clock on floor by her desk.

After turning off the alarm clock and getting dressed she headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Her grandfather was mumbling to himself, his words slurred together with the exception of a few, which Kagome heard.

"…Iie… Bunions…Iie…Tuberculosis… hai, tuberculosis…" He looked triumphant until he looked up and saw Kagome standing in the doorway dressed for school and looking at him curiously. "You're going to school today?" He asked, looking disappointed when Kagome nodded. "Darn, and I had a good excuse for you…"

Kagome just shook her head at her grandfather's antics before picking up her backpack and sliding the door open.

"Wait." Her mother appeared behind her. "You should eat something before you leave." She looked at Kagome expectantly.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome left before her mother could protest and walked slowly toward the school.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of first hour. Kagome sighed as she walked toward her second hour, her friends walking in front of her talking about their crushes, a subject Kagome would have been happy to be left out of, but her friends didn't seem to notice that.

"So Kagome, are you going out with Hojo?" They eagerly asked her, not bothering to turn around to look at her. Kagome had been reluctant to say anything about her relationship with Hojo, and asking Hojo hadn't been much help either, he had just looked clueless and mumbled something about asking Kagome.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Her friends stopped, grabbing Kagome's arm so that she wouldn't just keep walking.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at her friends confused.

"Are you going out with Hojo?" Her friends re-iterated the unanswered question.

"Iie." Her reply was simple. She pushed past her friends. "Second hour is going to start soon, we don't want to be late." Her friends agreed, seeing that she wasn't ready to talk about her relationship with Hojo, and they went their own ways.

* * *

Kagome's second hour was biology, with probably the most boring teacher. She slipped into class just as the bell rang and took her seat in the back of the classroom, pulling out her notebook and a pen, ready to take notes.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Isamu Sakamoto." The teacher addressed the class, most of which wasn't paying attention. "You can sit by Kagome Higarashi (spelling?), Kagome, could you raise your hand please?" The teacher turned away and started writing the days lesson on the board before the new student even started to move." Kagome smiled kindly at Isamu and raised her hand for him to see where she was.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higarashi (spelling?)."****She said when he had finally sat down beside her.

"Isamu Sakamoto." He smiled back. Kagome turned to face the board and started to take notes. Isamu continued to look at her, she didn't seem to notice at first, but after a while she glanced over at him and he realized he had been staring. Blushing lightly, Isamu turned toward the board and started to copy down what the teacher had written sloppily on the board.

She doesn't seem to suspect me, he smiled to himself and glanced at Kagome, his eyes flashed amber before returning to their normal dark blue.

* * *

A heart so pure- I'm glad you liked my other stories. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Pinayazngrl-Thank you for reviewing! I can't really tell you if Kagome and Inuyasha end up together, because even I don't really know. My muse refuses to tell me, Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Mika Saito


	4. Dreams and Memories

_AN: I tried to catch up, but I just don't have the time on the computer that I wish I had. That and finals are coming up soon, not that I'll remember to study Whistles innocently Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Unbreakable love

Chapter 3- dreams and memories

By Mika Saito

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. The new student Isamu was in all of Kagome's other classes, except for gym, and ended up sitting either behind Kagome or beside her.

Kagome sighed tiredly as she trudged up the stairs to her family's shrine. Somehow she made it up the stairs without collapsing and slid open the door to the house.

"I'm home!" Kagome called out. Normally her mother or Grandfather was in the kitchen when she got home, but nobody answered.

"Mom? Grandfather? Sota?" Kagome wandered through the house. No one was home. _I wonder where they could be?_ Kagome walked slowly up the stairs. Nothing felt out of place, everything seemed to be fine, other than the fact that her family was missing.

Giving up on trying to find out where her family had disappeared to Kagome sat down at her desk and pulled out her math book. Semester exams were soon, and although Kagome had been doing better since she had started going to school regularly again, she still had some stuff she had to review from the previous year. Somehow she had managed to pass last year, even though she was sure she had failed the exams.

Kagome looked down at her book and sighed as she worked her way through the problem.

"A submarine traveled 450 miles in the direction 25 degrees north of west…. Ok…. It them traveled 210 miles in the direction 74 degrees north of west. To the nearest mile, how far has the submarine traveled from its starting point?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she worked.

Kagome smiled as she closed her book, the tutoring lessons from Hojo during the summer had helped a little. Glancing at the clock Kagome filled with worry. It was already seven o'clock, and she hadn't heard her family come home. A noise from the kitchen caught Kagome's attention and she made her way cautiously down the stairs.

Peeking through a crack in the doorway, nobody was there. Kagome went back up the stairs. She hadn't given her mother time this morning to say anything, so she may have missed something her mother had to tell her, but she would have called the school with a message if it had been important as to why she, grandfather and Sota were gone all day. Kagome tried to push the worry to the back of her mind with her thoughts of Inuyasha.

Switching off her bedroom lights as she stepped back into her bedroom Kagome made her way over to the open window and gazed silently at the well house. _A full year in two weeks, I still can't believe I've stayed away that long. _Kagome settled on her knees and rested her arms on the windowsill, visions of the past dancing before her eyes.

# # # # # # # #

Inuyasha jumped into a tree, mumbling something about hentai monks.

"Come on Inuyasha. You can't be that upset." Sango called up to the Hanyou, smiling the whole time. Inuyasha had gotten angry at Miroku for groping Kagome and had beat him up himself instead of letting Kagome handle it as he had always done.

"I think this proves that you have feelings for Kagome." Miroku stood behind Sango, staying a safe distance away from the tree, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't try to hit him again for suggesting such a thing.

"Keh." Inuyasha looked away from the two, a frown tugging at his lips. He understood what they were saying, and he knew he had cared for Kagome before, but something about seeing Kagome being touched in such a way by the monk had made him unbearably angry.

Kagome sat watching the exchange between the three from the edge of the forest. She had said that she was going for a walk, but the moment she was out of sight she hadn't wanted to go any farther. So she had used her miko powers to hide her energy and stood there at the edge of the forest listening to the conversation. She smiled as she left for the walk she had said she was taking earlier, letting her guard down, and causing Inuyasha to look in her direction. His senses told him she had not been standing there before, even though she had been.

# # # # # # # #

Kagome's eyes closed as she drifted off sleep.

Some time later Kagome awoke. She was lying in her own bed, the window was closed and the shades drawn. Looking at her clock Kagome saw that it was midnight, and in the faint moonlight from the window she saw a note sitting next to her clock.

Picking it up she read it quickly, it was from her mother.

Kagome,

Sorry if we worried you honey. I forgot to tell you that Sota was staying at his friends and that Grandfather had something to do; though he refused to tell me what.

-Mom

Kagome smiled as she set the note back down by the clock. She quickly drifted off into a troubled sleep; images of a demon Inuyasha killing Sango and Miroku plagued her dreams before coming after her. At that moment the Kitsune appeared, saving her from Inuyasha before turning to her.

Soon, my love, soon. He whispered to her before he disappeared.

# # # # # # # #

Kagome was barley aware of someone calling her name. At first the voice sounded distant, but as it grew louder she realized what it was. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her mother stood over her shaking her shoulder lightly.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry." Kagome's mother stood up from the bed and left the room. Kagome got up quickly, dream temporarily forgotten, and pulled on her school uniform before rushing down the stairs.

"Bye mom!" She called as she left the house and raced toward school. Kagome slowed to a walk when she was a block away from the school. She had plenty of time to put her bag in her locker and get to the gym.

Once at school it didn't take long for Kagome to go to her locker and head towards the gym, not really feeling like running laps, but not really having a choice. Kagome looked up quickly when someone bumped into her, her hands went out quickly, trying to prevent the fall, only to find that someone had caught her.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should pay more attention to where I'm going." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise when she realized who had saved her from being embarrassed in front of her classmates, it was Isamu.

"Its ok." Kagome pulled away from Isamu and helped him pick up the stuff he had dropped. "So, where's your first hour?" Kagome looked up at Isamu's azure eyes; they were downcast in thought.

"I don't really know. I can't remember where it is." He smiled sheepishly.

"Do you have your schedule with you?" Kagome asked as she straightened.

"Hai… Here."

"You have current events with Mr. Hawking. Come on, I'll take you there." Kagome motioned for Isamu to follow her as she started walking in the opposite direction than she had been going in when he had bumped into her.

"You don't have to, if you could just tell me how to get there that would be fine." Isamu said as he caught up with Kagome. "I don't wan to make you late to your class."

"It's alright. Mr. Hawking is nice. If I'm late he'll give me a pass." Kagome shrugged off the suggestion and continued down the hallway, the first bell ringing loudly.

"If you're sure…" Isamu said uncertainly.

"I'm fine with being late to first hour. Gym isn't exactly the best class." Kagome stopped in front of a classroom. "This is it." Kagome opened the door to the classroom and walked toward the teacher, Isamu followed quietly, not really sure of what to do.

After talking with the teacher Kagome left the classroom and headed toward the gym. Isamu took his seat and pretended to take notes as the teacher was writing them.

Soon, my love, soon we will be together, and Inuyasha won't be able to do a thing.

# # # # # # # #

Thank you to my two reviewers

Cool Cat 96- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Pinayazngrl- Isamu is a kitsune and he is trying to trick Kagome into doing something for him, I can't say what it is yet because my muse is being mean and not telling me anything. I don't think Inuyasha will show up for another few chapters, at least that is what my muse is saying. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Also I started a LOTR fic that I'll be posting as soon as I can come up with a title, if anyone's interested...


	5. just another day

_AN: 12 reviews... me happy. It's not as many as I had hoped, oh well, at least there are some people who like my writing._

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Unbreakable Love

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 4

Kagome finally made it to her class. Most of the students were running laps, though some were walking or just chatting, as they normally did. The teacher stood off to the side, watching the class without really paying much attention. She looked over at the door lazily, her eyes landing on Kagome. Immediately she walked over to Kagome.

"Higarashi, why are you late?" She demanded.

"I was showing a new student to his class. Mr. Hawking wrote me a pass." Kagome handed the pass to the teacher and stood waiting for the teacher to approve the pass.

"Alright. Go change." She crumpled the note in her hand and returned to her position watching over the students.

When Kagome came out of the locker room the teacher called the class to her, ready to tell them what activity they were doing for the day.

"Free day." Was all she said. She normally had something planned for them, like volleyball or basketball. It was strange that she didn't. "Higarashi, come here." The teacher made sure the other students were doing something before she turned toward Kagome. "You're running laps today, for being tardy." She didn't wait for a reply before she moved off to the side.

Kagome sighed and started jogging around the track, her mind on other things as she ran.

Finally the bell rang and Kagome was free to go to Biology. As Kagome walked into class she noticed Isamu already sitting in his seat reading a book, he didn't seem to notice her as she set her books down on her desk.

"Did you find your way here alright?" Kagome asked him as she slid into her seat next to him.

"Ya. Thanks for the help this morning. I hope you didn't get in trouble for being late." Isamu marked the page and closed the book, turning slightly in his seat to talk to Kagome. Kagome laughed slightly.

"The pass Mr. Hawking wrote helped, but I still had to run laps all hour for being late. But it's ok, running laps isn't that hard." Kagome shrugged.

"Higarashi-san..." Isamu started.

"It's Kagome." Kagome interrupted.

"Kagome, would you like to have lunch with me?" Isamu asked quickly, surprising Kagome. "To thank you for helping me yesterday and today."

"Sure." Kagome agreed. They both turned to the front of the class when the teacher started to write the days lesson on the board.

Isamu snuck a glance at Kagome while the teacher was checking in homework. She was working on the assignment the teacher had just assigned.

"Kagome, could you help me with this?" Isamu whispered to Kagome. He understood it, but it was another excuse to get closer to Kagome. His plan depended on being close friends with her.

"Ya." Kagome leaned over to look at what Isamu was working on. It wasn't the biology assignment; it was the geometry homework.

"I didn't understand it." Isamu explained. "My class wasn't this far at my old school." Kagome nodded and closed her book.

"Do you understand any of it?" Kagome asked, she wasn't to good in Geometry herself, but help from a student who at least partially understood it was better than having the teacher lecture you for an hour and confusing you more.

"I understand how to do these parts." He pointed to some of the later steps to one of the problems.

"Good." Kagome smiled. "Those are the parts I don't understand, but I can do the rest of it fairly well, so I can be of some help."

Kagome worked carefully through some of the problems, explaining them as best as she could. She had just finished the last problem he didn't understand when the bell rang.

"Thanks Kagome." Isamu said as they gathered their books and left the classroom.

"What was your old school like?" Kagome asked suddenly. They went to Kagome's locker first because it was closest to the science halls. Isamu was surprised. He had thought that someone might ask about his old school, which was non-existent, but he had hoped that it wouldn't be Kagome.

"My old school...." He searched his mind for something, anything, he could say, but nothing he knew would be of use in this situation.

"Ya." Kagome slammed her locker and they started walking toward Isamu's locker.

"It's.... difficult.... to describe my old school." Isamu finally said. Kagome nodded encouragingly. "I don't really want to talk about it." Isamu finished quickly, knowing that Kagome wouldn't ask anymore about it until he was ready to talk.

They walked into class silent. Not many people were in the room, but it was normal, most people didn't show up until right before the bell rang.

_An: I know it's a short and meaningless chapter, nothing really happened, and I'm late in posting, but I've got writers block right now and I really needed to get this chapter out. I should have posted it on Wednesday, but it wasn't even half written then. I was too depressed. _

_Review responses_

_**A Heart So Pure**- I'm glad your back, and that you didn't hurt yourself falling down the stairs, lol. I don't really know how soon Inuyasha will be returning, there are several things that have to happen first, or so my muse says. _

**Kanna fan**- I'm glad you like it!

**Pinayazngrl**- I'm happy you like. I'm sorry that I'm late with this post, I'm not to happy about not being able to keep posting every wednesday (or close to it). oh well. I hope you enjoyed the short chapter.

**Cool Cat 96**- O.o

**Wo Ai Ni16**- You're confused? Hmmm, now I'm confused...


	6. Lunch

_AN: not much to say here, just that I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. Only one chapter this time, I couldn't seem to find time to write. Also, something I forgot to mention in the author's note, I have the Internet back, but I'm not sure for how long. My parents haven't decided what they want to do. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters within the show Inuyasha.  
  
Unbreakable Love  
  
By: Mika Saito  
  
Chapter 5- Lunch  
  
Lunchtime was after Geometry, which had seemed to drag on due to the teachers boring monotone voice. Though the bell finally rang and the students poured out of their classrooms, most ignoring the teachers trying to tell them their homework assignments before they left the room. Kagome and Isamu had agreed to meet by Isamu's locker before leaving, waiting long enough for those students who had the second lunch period to get into their classes so that the halls weren't as crowded.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome turned to face Isamu slightly as they walked down the almost deserted hallway.  
  
"I was thinking of the new restaurant down the street, if that's ok with you.  
  
"That sounds fine with me." Kagome nodded, they were already in the parking lot.  
  
Isamu reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys to unlock the passenger side door of his black sports car.  
  
"This is your car!?" Kagome asked, amazement evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes. My father bought it for me when I got my license a couple of months ago." Isamu opened the door and waited for Kagome to get in before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side and getting in.  
  
"It's a nice car." Kagome looked around at the black interior.  
  
"It's not the car I wanted, but it runs good, so I can't really complain about having a problem with it." Isamu shrugged while turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"What kind of car did you want?" Kagome looked at Isamu before turning her attention to the passing scenery.  
  
"I wanted a truck, but my father thought the truck I wanted was to much for me to handle." Isamu chuckled, pretending to think about the argument, which hadn't happened. Isamu maneuvered the car out of the afternoon traffic and into the parking lot of a new restaurant.  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest, his mind racing as fast as he was. An eerie feeling had been surrounding the well; even Kaede hadn't been sure what it was. Something in the back of his mind told him that it had something to do with Kagome, but there was no way to be sure.  
  
Inuyasha slowed and looked around him. His surroundings were unfamiliar, and a demons scent hung in the air, as well as another familiar scent.  
  
_Kagome!_ The scent registered in his mind. He looked around franticly, seeing nothing but the trees surrounding him, and the faint glow of a spirit barrier. _Wait a minute..._ His eyes focused on the barrier, only to be torn away when the demons scent became stronger, signaling him to turn around. He did.  
  
Behind him stood a fox demon, dressed in clothes like that of Kagome's time. The demon smiled.  
  
"So you've finally come, Inuyasha."  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked cautiously, drawing Tetsusiga from its sheath.  
  
"I am an enemy." The kitsune whispered, purposely dodging around Inuyasha's question.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question." Inuyasha ground out while getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm not here to fight you hanyou. I'm merely here to inform you that Kagome is mine." The demon smiled widely, enjoying Inuyasha's surprise. "You seem surprised Inuyasha. Did you think she left here for no reason? She left you to be with me." He taunted; fully knowing that Kagome was Inuyasha's weakness.  
  
"You're lying! She could never love a demon like you!" Inuyasha growled, not realizing what he had said in his anger.  
  
"She couldn't, you say?" The demon laughed. "If she couldn't love me, than she most defiantly couldn't love you, you tried to kill her, you know." The kitsune looked lazily down at his hand, pretending to examine the smooth, pale skin.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, his mind finally grasping what the kitsune had been saying. Kagome had left him to be with another demon, she choose another demon over him, just because he had been so blind when he had first met her. The mistake, which at the time didn't really matter, was the whole reason behind why he had lost Kagome.  
  
The demon chuckled as he disappeared with the barrier, his job was done, and Inuyasha believed him. Soon, soon he would be able to get Kagome to open the well; soon he wouldn't have to suck up to the miko to get to Inuyasha. He would soon be able to kill Inuyasha with his own hands, and Kagome would be the one to help him, help him by betraying Inuyasha.  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
Kagome looked around. The restaurant was small, and fairly empty, but that was to be expected, the restaurant had just opened a few days ago.  
  
The waitress brought their food, and still they were silent. Isamu was watching Kagome while thinking of how much longer it was going to take to get her to trust him enough to open the well again. To get her to fall perfectly into his plans.  
  
Kagome didn't notice that Isamu was watching her, she was to lost in her own thoughts, thoughts that kept drifting back to Inuyasha. Something didn't seem right, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Kagome sighed and looked up, her eyes meeting with Isamu's dark blue eyes.  
  
Isamu tore his eyes away from Kagome's and looked down at his watch, idly noticing that they had about fifteen minutes to get back to the school. He glanced at Kagome to be sure she was done before asking the waitress for the bill.  
  
"We should get back to school, we have fifteen minutes before fourth period starts." Isamu said before standing. He didn't want to go back to the school, everything they tried to teach their students he either already knew it, or didn't need to know it. But he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted his plan to work. Kagome nodded and stood as well, following Isamu out of the restaurant after he had paid.  
  
On the way back to the school Kagome watched Isamu out of the corner of her eyes, studying him. She could sense that he wasn't human, but he didn't seem to be a demon either. A small blush rose on her cheeks as she studied his face. He had sandy blond hair, deep blue eyes, and his skin was very tanned, but the look fit him. He was slightly taller than her, _like Inuyasha_. The thought came unbidden into her mind.  
  
She mentally scolded herself and looked away quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed her stare.  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
"Did you understand the geometry homework?" Isamu asked Kagome. They were standing outside Mr. Hawkings classroom waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of 3rd hour/ B lunch.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Kagome looked at Isamu quizzically.  
  
"As I said in Biology, my old school wasn't this far along in the book, so I was hoping that you might be able to help me, just 'til I can understand it better." The bell rang and they walked into the classroom, taking their seats at the back of the room.  
  
"I don't think that me trying to help you in the middle of another class will help to much, so... why don't you come over after school?" Kagome suggested. Her family wouldn't be home that night, so Sota wouldn't bother them while she was trying to explain something.  
  
"Are you sure that's ok?" He looked worriedly at Kagome. His thoughts were the exact opposite of what he was saying. A small part of his mind worried that she would realize what she had asked and take back the offer, but for the most part his mind was cheering. If he went to her house for study sessions than his plan wouldn't take as long to accomplish, even though the only part that remained was getting Kagome to think she had fallen in love with him and open the well.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome took out a piece of paper, wrote her address down and handed it to Isamu. Isamu thanked her quickly before the second bell rang and Mr. Hawking started talking about World War II.  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
_AN: I finally found some time to write! Sorry if it's confusing, I confused myself when I was writing it. Isamu wasn't really in the feudal era, he was using Kagome's memories to project an image of himself into Inuyasha's mind (Kagome and Inuyasha are still connected through the necklace Inuyasha wears), thus making Inuyasha think that there was a barrier and a demon and the scents when actually he was alone. If anyone had walked past him at that moment he would have appeared to have been talking to himself.  
  
Anyway, time for review responses  
  
**A Heart So Pure**- It's good to know that someone cares that nothing_ _happened to me, lol._

_**Inuyasha1990**- Thank you for the correction._

_**Silverkitsunekagome**- I've updated!_

_**Densetsu Unmei**- I hope my short description of Isamu in the chapter helped, I hadn't realized that I hadn't described him._

_Sorry if I missed anyone else._


	7. Study session and a surprise

_AN: Yay! Inuyasha shall return next chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, I'm trying to get a chapter posted on this fic as well as my LOTR fic before Thursday, because Thursday I leave for vacation and will be gone for a week, and I won't have much time to write for a while, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Simple as that, even though I wish I did.  
  
Unbreakable Love  
  
By: Mika Saito  
  
Chapter 6- Study session and a surprise_  
  
Kagome shifted silently in her seat, glancing up at the clock, while trying to keep her attention on the teacher, who was explaining something that involved partners and writing a paper.  
  
""Normally I wouldn't assign this type of project, but I want you to learn something about your assigned artist for a future project." The class was silent. There was no use in asking if they could choose their partners, they knew this teacher picked their partners for them.  
  
The teacher quickly paired them up and gave them the rubric for their paper, the artist's name was written at the top. The teacher had obviously noticed the growing friendship between Isamu and Kagome, for she paired them together- something most teachers would avoid doing, thinking that friends would talk more than work on the assignment.  
  
Kagome sighed as she glanced over the rubric. She hated writing papers for English as it was, so having to write a paper for art wasn't making her to happy.  
  
"Picaso. A paper on him should be fairly easy." Isamu commented, more for Kagome to hear than for himself.  
  
"We can work on it tonight, if we have time." Kagome glanced at the clock again. "I don't think we should even bother starting anything on it yet, we don't really have enough time to get anything done anyway." Isamu nodded in agreement and put the rubric in his folder.  
  
"What time should I come over?" Kagome thought a moment before responding.  
  
"Around six or so." Isamu nodded again. The rest of the class period, which was only five minutes, passed in silence. Both were eager to leave, the sooner school was out, the sooner the study session would begin.  
  
Isamu was eager for different reasons than Kagome. Tonight, although it was sooner than he had hoped for, he would overcome the biggest obstacle in his reaching the feudal era, opening the well.  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
As Kagome was walking home a nagging feeling developed in the back of her mind. The kind that usually meant that someone was watching her. She stopped and looked around, nobody, as far as she could tell, was paying special attention to her. She started walking again. The feeling grew, and with it the presence of a demon grew.  
  
She stopped walking again, but this time remained still, focusing her miko powers on the area around her in an attempt to find the demon that was following her.  
  
_You won't find me, miko. I am far more powerful than you are._ A voice spoke to her, she glanced around. _You won't find me, though you can't ignore me._ The demonic presence dissipated as the voice registered in Kagome's mind. _That demon.... Was he the one from my dream?  
_  
# # # # # # # #  
  
Isamu looked down at the address in his hand, then back up at the shrine before him. _This is it._ The thought went through his mind, but he pushed it down. _Not yet. We aren't even sure she trusts us yet._ He argued with himself as he walked up the steps to the shrine. Once he was at what appeared to be the house he knocked quietly. A few seconds later Kagome opened the door.  
  
"Come in." She stepped aside to let him in. Motioning for him to follow, she made her way back to the table where her biology book lay open. She had been working on her other homework, trying to get it all done before six, so that she wouldn't have to worry about it possibly not getting done before school the next day.  
  
Quickly she closed her biology book and slipped it into her backpack, pulling out her geometry book in its place.  
  
Several hours passed, Isamu acted like he was beginning to understand what Kagome was explaining to him, which wasn't really that hard, considering he already knew the material.  
  
After finishing her explanation of one of the problems Kagome looked at her watch. It was already eight, she had been explaining the assignment for two straight hours, and hadn't realized it.  
  
"Do you understand it now?" She asked him quietly, fully aware that she had probably lost him in the explanation, or bored him to the point that he was confused.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you for explaining it to me. You're a great teacher." He smiled at her, speaking truthfully.  
  
Kagome lead Isamu toward the door, deciding that since the study session was over, and since it was getting late, that it was time for Isamu to leave. Isamu taped into her mind, instantly deciding that he wasn't going to leave just yet, not when he knew Kagome trusted him and he had the perfect chance to further his plans even more.  
  
"Kagome, can you show me around the shrine? I've never been to one." He asked softly, they had already reached the door.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could, though it is kind of dark." Kagome shrugged. She didn't sense anything wrong with his intentions, so she opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door securely after Isamu was outside with her. "Come on." She started walking away from the house, towards the god tree.  
  
Before Kagome could start to give him a quick tour he taped into her mind again, this time messing with her thoughts. He displaced her memory of the study session, hiding it with a black haze that could only be lifted by him, or if he died.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome mumbled to herself. She was dizzy, and the person next to her was just smiling, seemingly oblivious to her discomfort.  
  
"Kagome- Koishii, are you alright." The kitsune wrapped his arm supportingly around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Hai Isamu." She shook the dizziness off, "what were we doing again?" She asked him softly, confused as to why she couldn't remember what she had been doing for the past few hours.  
  
"You said you were going to open the well, so that we could return to our home in the feudal era." Isamu smiled when Kagome nodded and left his arms, determinedly bound for the well house.

# # # # # # # #

_AN: I'm a little bit disappointed. I recieved no reviews for the last chapter! Hopefully I'll get at least one review for this chapter..._


	8. Inuyasha returns!

_AN: Well, I got the one review I asked for, so here is the next chapter. I'm running out of ideas of what should happen next, so if you have any ideas let me know in a review, or you can e-mail me at   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters  
  
Unbreakable love  
  
By: Mika Saito  
  
Chapter 7- Inuyasha returns_  
  
When Kagome reached the well house she opened the door quietly and stepped in, glancing over her shoulder to see if Isamu was following her. He was, and he was smiling quiet happily.  
  
"Are you that eager to return to Feudal Japan?" She turned to face him.  
  
"Of course. We haven't been back in some time now, and there is nothing like home, or so the humans say." Kagome didn't question further, though she felt that something was wrong, it was almost like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.  
  
_Nonsense! Isamu and I are just returning to our home, there isn't anything wrong with that._ She pushed the feeling down.  
  
Concentrating on the task at hand she knelt down next to the well. Her hands started to glow a pale pink. Finally the sacred scrolls burst into flames and fell to the floor in a pile of ashes.  
  
Kagome turned toward Isamu, grabbing his hand in hers she pulled him into the well with her.  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
Inuyasha sat in the god tree, staring silently at the well. He had stopped watching the well for several weeks, but something told him that something was about to happen.  
  
As he sat watching the well a familiar scent drifted to him. It was Kagome's scent. Inuyasha perked up immediately, thinking that maybe she had come back, hoping that she had come back to him. He was surprised when Kagome climbed out of the well after a kitsune.  
  
"We're home, Kagome-koishii." The voice was soft, but Inuyasha heard it clearly, and knew who it was. It was the kitsune who had appeared to him before, the one from Kagome's time.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and raced toward the two standing by the well. They turned to face him, the kitsune gave him an annoyed look while Kagome looked confused.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked quietly. The hanyou seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't remember who he was.  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome? It's me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha studied her face; she seemed to be thinking, though she still looked confused.  
  
"I don't think I know you. You seem familiar, but I can't remember you. Isamu, do I know this man?" She turned to face Isamu, who smiled at her confusion.  
  
"No, you don't know this man, and you don't need to, he's not important." Isamu grabbed Kagome's arm and lead her away from the well while pretending to ignore the angry hanyou.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know me!? We're friends, I helped you collect the jewel shards." Inuyasha shoved Isamu out of the way and forced Kagome to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember you and I would appreciate it if you would get out of my face!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. She angrily stomped away from him to help Isamu stand up. _Tell him to sit._ A voice coaxed Kagome, whispering softly to her through telepathy.  
  
"SIT!" She shouted when Inuyasha reached out to grab her arm again. A loud thump reached Kagome's ears and she turned to face Inuyasha, surprised at what the simple word had done.  
  
Isamu smiled, once again grabbing Kagome's arm and leading her away from the well, this time being successful. He led her toward Kaede's village; it was the perfect place to start the second part of his plan.  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
Sango watched Kirara and Shippou as they played. It was one of the rare moments that Shippou was happy, since Kagome had left he had grown a little, but he was always so quiet now, he never got into any fights with Inuyasha anymore. Of course it wasn't hard to not get into fights with Inuyasha anymore, he spent so much of his time sitting in the god tree, or just staying away from people that you hardly saw him.  
  
"Sango." Shippou's voice caught her attention.  
  
"What is it Shippou?" Sango stood and moved to where Shippou stood watching something. She gasped in surprise when she saw what it was. Kagome was walking toward the village, smiling and talking with the man who walked beside her.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou took off down the hill toward Kagome.  
  
"Shippou, wait!" Sango called in vain to the hyper kitsune. Something didn't seem right, why would Kagome come back after a year, and why would she bring someone with her? Scooping up Kirara she followed Shippou down the hill.  
  
Shippou stopped in front of Kagome, looking at her uncertainly. He had sensed that something wasn't right as well, but standing in front of Kagome, who looked at him with questioning eyes, only brought the truth of the matter to the front of his mind. This wasn't his Kagome; this wasn't the one whom he considered to be his mother. The Kagome he considered his mother would not stare at him in confusion.  
  
"How do you know my name demon?" Kagome glanced uncertainly at Isamu. She felt that he held all of the answers she needed, that he knew something that she didn't, something that she should know.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango stopped next to Shippou. Kirara jumped out of her arms and onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Get off of me." Kagome growled at Kirara, who promptly jumped off her shoulder, landing lightly beside Shippou.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked, stepping toward the miko.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine. But I would like to know how you know my name." Again Kagome looked questioningly at Isamu.  
  
"They aren't important." Was his answer to her questioning look. _They used to be your friend, but they betrayed you. Do not trust them._ The voice whispered, it was the same voice that had told her what to say to the hanyou that had bothered her when they had stepped out of the well.  
  
Isamu watched Kagome's expression, seeing how she reacted to the silent message he had implanted in her mind.  
  
"Stay away from me." Kagome looked at Sango. "I don't remember how you betrayed me, but I won't trust you or your words again." Kagome grabbed Isamu's hand and started walking again, leaving a very confused Sango.  
  
"She doesn't remember how I betrayed her? I would never betray my best friend." Sango whispered to herself. "Let's go find Inuyasha, Shippou. Maybe he has a clue of what's going on around here." Sango headed off in the direction she had last seen Inuyasha going in, which was leading her toward the well.  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
Sango found Inuyasha where Kagome and Isamu had left him, standing in the middle of the clearing with a confused and hurt look on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you see Kagome?" Sango lightly tapped Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha whispered. Sango drew back in surprise, Inuyasha sounded close to tears, and Inuyasha wasn't one to cry, especially not in front of anyone else.  
  
"We need to find out what's wrong with Kagome." Sango said, deciding that finding out what was wrong with Kagome was more important than pondering why Inuyasha was close to tears. The answer to that was easy to tall anyway.  
  
"What good would it do?" Inuyasha shook his head angrily and started walking away from Sango.  
  
"Something isn't right about her, and I think it has something to do with that man who was with her." Sango called out in an attempt to snare Inuyasha's interest. Inuyasha didn't reply.  
  
"He's to heartbroken to care right now." Miroku said. Sango turned to find him standing behind her.  
  
"Did you run into Kagome?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you see why we need to do something." Sango pleaded with Miroku.  
  
"Nothing seems to wrong about her, other than that she doesn't want to associate herself with us." Miroku responded calmly.  
  
"Nothing seems wrong? What are you talking about? She can't remember us. That man she is traveling with stepped into the conversation and told her that Shippou and I are unimportant, then she said that she can't remember what I did to betray her but she wasn't going to trust me or my words again." Sango paused for a second to let what she had said to sink in. "Miroku, you know I wouldn't betray Kagome in anyway."  
  
"You're right. We should talk to Kaede, she might know something." Miroku agreed, even though he wasn't fully convinced.  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
_AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I was planning on making it longer, but then I realized that I have Band Camp all next week- for 12 hours a day, so I won't have any time to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
If I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter no later than next weekend!  
  
Review responses: _

_**Aearoniell**- lol, well, at least I got the one review I was wanting. I didn't mean to make Isamu sound like Gollum, but I guess it just came out that way. Oh well, he can be the Gollum type in this fic._


	9. Fighting false memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_Unbreakable Love_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 8- Fighting false memories_

Kagome followed behind Isamu. So many people here knew her, at least half of the villagers waved to her as she passed, many of them giving Isamu a strange look. Plus the people they had run into before they reached the village seemed to know her really well.

"Isamu, how do all these people know me?" Kagome asked the kitsune.

"You used to come here a lot, before your so called friends betrayed you." Isamu replied, hesitating slightly.

"How did they betray me?" Kagome stopped walking and waited for Isamu to answer.

"I don't know." Isamu glanced over his shoulder at the miko, who looked surprised. "You never told me how they betrayed you." He clarified. He sighed in relief when Kagome accepted the answer and started walking again. He hadn't thought that she would ask him questions about her past, not since he had replaced her old memories with new ones- which should have included how her friends betrayed her.

* * *

Miroku and Sango raced to Kaede's hut, hoping to get there before Kagome got to the village. A strange suspicion in the back of their minds told them that Kagome would be going to see Kaede, though there wasn't really any reason why she would if she couldn't remember them.

They burst into the hut, completely out of breath from the running. Kaede was sitting quietly, her back resting against the wall, while she looked at a scroll in front of her. She calmly looked up when the small group rushed in.

"Kaede, Lady Kagome is back....." Miroku started when he got his breath back, but stopped when he noticed Kaede's gaze move over his shoulder to something behind him.

"Kagome is back, monk, but her return will only bring torment for you and any who knew her." The kitsune smirked at the monk as he spoke. Kagome was behind him, thought she hadn't heard what he had said.

"What does ye want with Kagome?" Kaede asked as she rolled the scroll up and set it aside.

"Revenge." Was the simple answer.

"Revenge?" Sango asked, confused.

"Hai. I want revenge for what you did to my master! You will suffer for his death." Isamu hissed at Sango in annoyance.

"Your master?" Kaede asked, confused. She didn't travel around with the group, so she didn't know exactly all the different demons they had defeated, but she was generally told what had happened during their travels when they got back.

"You killed master Naraku, and you will pay for his death." Isamu ground out, trying to calm himself.

"Naraku?" Kagome asked curiously. She couldn't seem to remember who he was, but she had a feeling that he was someone she would have fought against. Isamu seemed to not notice the small slip in Kagome's memory, or he just chose to ignore it.

Isamu smiled grimly, using his mind to tell Kagome to attack. Kagome nodded her head slightly, showing her compliance to the gentle demand. Grabbing an arrow from her quiver she took aim at Sango, but she didn't let the arrow go.

_Isamu is the one you should be fighting, not the people; they're your friends. _A voice whispered across her mind, vaguely she recognized it as her own thought.

"No." Kagome sighed and lowered her bow. "I won't hurt these people." She turned to face Isamu, her eyes showing her anger.

* * *

_AN: I finally updated! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, and for this chapter being so short. I haven't fully kicked the writers block, so I probably won't be updating for a while. Hopefully I can get rid of the block soon and try to get back to weekly updates until the end of the story, which isn't that far off really, maybe another two or three chapters, maybe five at most._

_Review responses:_

_**Aearoniell**- lol. Yep, Kagome is basically a total amnesia case now, though obviously not for long, and she does remember things, but the memories she has now are her memories mixed with new ones that Isamu implanted in her mind. _

_**Feral Angel**-_ _I don't think bribing would get you very far with getting Kagome to go back to Inu, Isamu is the muse who is helping with this story, and he seems to be enjoying his time tormenting Inu._

_**A Heart so Pure**- lol, I agree, Inu should do that, but I don't think Inu will be the one to defeat Isamu._

_**Cool Cat 96**- _- _Thanks for the review and email! I wish I had been able to update sooner, but I've had major writers block (actually it's still there). I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_**Storywritter10791**- I'm glad you like it! I hope to hear from you again!_

_I'm sorry if I missed anyone else._


	10. Remembering

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_Unbreakable love_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 9- Remembering_

Isamu laughed lightly, knowing that Kagome wouldn't, no, she couldn't, hurt him. Not while he still held some control of her mind.

"Kagome, give me your bow." He said softly, his hand held out, waiting for her to comply and give him the bow.

"Yes." The anger in Kagome's eyes disappeared as she set the bow in Isamu's waiting hand.

"Tell me, Kagome- koishii, what are you thinking?" He continued his quiet questioning.

"I'm thinking about what would be the best way to get revenge upon those who have hurt me." Kagome answered truthfully, carefully wording her response so that Isamu couldn't tell that she had been talking about him.

"And what would be the best way?" He stepped closer to her, ignoring the small group that surrounded them, his mind focused on Kagome and getting her to do as he asked without questioning. Even though he held control over her mind there was something else there as well, something that was nagging her, trying to get her to remember, but he couldn't find what it was.

"Injure them, to the point of death, but not allowing them the comforting darkness of death." Kagome lowered her eyes, the voice at the back of her mind that had been telling her to fight Isamu, to fight what he was placing in her mind, was slowly disappearing.

Isamu held her bow out to her, using his mind to tell her to take it, and take her revenge. Slowly she reached out and took it, her slim hand wrapping around the cool wood as she stepped away from Isamu and took another arrow out of her quiver.

As she readied herself she looked around at the group, their names coming to mind as she looked at each of them; she spoke each name as it came to mind.

"Sango. Kaede. Shippou. Miroku. Kirara." She raised her bow, aiming for the monk. As she released the arrow she shut her eyes, tried to block out the cries of pain from her friends.

Her friends! Memories came rushing into her mind. Saving Shippou from the Thunder brothers, Miroku taking her jewel shards, fighting Inuyasha and finally joining their group, Sango being controlled by Naraku, Kaede training her to use her miko powers. All of them had a reason that had brought them together. All of them had a reason to thank Naraku. They had beaten Naraku together, and now, now she was being forced to kill them.

Quickly she opened her eyes. Isamu was watching her with narrowed eyes as she gazed at the scene that lay before her. Her friends lay bleeding among the wrecked remains of the hut. Kagome stared in disbelief. She had done this. Isamu, who had acted like a friend, had made her do this. She turned top face him.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because you killed my master." Isamu responded quietly. "You killed him, and now you all must suffer for it. Inuyasha is here." He walked away from the wrecked hut and toward the forest. "You're friends are still alive, Kagome, but soon Inuyasha won't be. If you want to save him you should come with me." Kagome looked back and forth between her injured friends and Isamu. He had said her friends were still alive, but they looked to still to her. Quickly she ran after Isamu. Her mind made up, she would trust what Isamu said, hoping that they would be all right, while she went and tried to save Inuyasha, her love.

* * *

_AN: I know it was a short chapter, but I'm trying to post new chapters for all of my stories and I have one more to work on before I have to get off. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon (hopefully by the end of next week)._


	11. The Final Battle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_Unbreakable love_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 10- The Final Battle_

Isamu led the way through the forest, not caring if Kagome was following or not. She had somehow broken his mind control. He would have been ok with it, if she had just waited a bit longer to remember everything. Now he would have to kill the hanyou with his own hands, and as quickly as possible. It would be more enjoyable this way, feeling the life drain out of Inuyasha under his hands.

Kagome followed Isamu, stumbling along behind him, trying to keep up with him as he moved quickly through the forest. She could sense Inuyasha ahead of them. He was standing in a small clearing, waiting, it seemed, to be found by the two who pursued him. Finally Kagome stumbled into the clearing behind Isamu; her eyes focused on the silver haired hanyou that stood on the far side of the clearing. Before she could speak, Isamu addressed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. How pathetic of you." Isamu smirked. "Not trusting your friends when they needed you the most. They're dying, because of you." Isamu started circling around the clearing, moving steadily closer the silent hanyou. "If you had just gone with them they wouldn't be injured. "He teased, coming to a stop a few feet away from Inuyasha, who growled quietly at the kitsune.

"That's not true. Don't listen to him Inuyasha." Kagome said, her voice barely loud enough to be heard. "If you had been there," she walked steadily across the clearing, her eyes locked onto Inuyasha's golden ones, "you would have been injured, almost killed, as well. You would have been purified." Kagome stopped when Inuyasha laughed darkly, she was only halfway across the clearing.

"Why should I believe you wench? Your this kitsune's woman, I don't have to listen to your lies." Inuyasha's eyes contradicted the look in his eyes. His golden eyes showed pain and longing, but his voice was cold.

"You're more pathetic than I had thought," Isamu chuckled, "if you believe that the miko was my woman. No, her love for you runs to deep. She was merely a pawn to help me get to you." Kagome blushed slightly at his words. They were true, she did love Inuyasha, but the thought was still new to her. Inuyasha wouldn't believe them anyway. He would think they were a trick, merely something to get his guard down by making him think that she did love him.

"Enough talking." Inuyasha took a defensive stance and drew the Tetsusiga. Kagome watched with a sense of dread while Isamu attacked Inuyasha, slashing at him with his claws. Inuyasha easily blocked the blow. Pushing Isamu's claws away he charged, his sword arcing gracefully through the air, barely missing a tree, the target had disappeared. Isamu didn't halt his movement after dodging the Tetsusiga, instead he took the opening Inuyasha inadvertently presented and slashed at Inuyasha again, and this time succeeded in leaving three gaping cuts in Inuyasha's' back. Inuyasha dropped to his knee, his sword forgotten on the ground in front of him. All he knew was the searing pain in his back and the blood that was slowly dripping onto the ground.

Kagome clenched her hand tighter around the bow; her mind registering that it was still there, as well as the quiver of arrows that rested against her back.

Isamu, the demon who had used her kindness to get to her closest friends and her love, to hurt them for having defeated his master. And yet she could still save them. She had her bow and an arrow, just a little energy could purify Isamu, but it could also hurt Inuyasha.

Slowly Kagome pulled an arrow from the quiver and readied herself to fire it at Isamu. She would aim to hurt him, not kill him. To aim to kill him would mean to kill Inuyasha and she didn't want to think about what would happen if she did.

Inuyasha swung at Isamu, once again missing the intended target. The pain was still almost overwhelming, though it had gone down a small amount since it had already started to heal itself. Something inside was telling him to defeat Isamu for Kagome, if for nothing else. He glanced quickly at Kagome and found her with her bow held ready, aiming at something. Following what would be the trajectory of the arrow he found Isamu watching her as well, his claws dripping with blood.

"Kagome-koishii, what are you doing?" He held his hands up in front of him and took a step toward her.

"I'm not your koishii." She growled at him. "And I'm avenging my friends." Pulling the bow tighter, she glared at him.

"You're the one that hurt them." He grinned widely.

"You had control over me. You _made_ me attack them." Kagome released the arrow. It flew toward Isamu, bursting into pale pink flames of energy. The arrow pierced his shoulder; Kagome's energy burned his flesh painfully. The energy faded and Isamu collapsed.

Kagome relaxed, the tension leaving her as Isamu lay almost motionless on the ground, the only movement being his labored breath.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly, his eyes following her movement as she lowered the bow, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thud. The sight of Kagome standing there, looking lost and helpless caused Inuyasha pain. She was not fragile; it was the opposite, she was strong. She had never shown much of her pain to anyone that he knew of. But now, standing there watching him, she seemed weak, and he though of how fragile she really was. She could be broken, and it seemed as if she had been by the events that had happened. Though he couldn't see what had been so hard about them, but he didn't know the whole story, so he couldn't possibly say if it had actually been hard for her or not.

Her anger had always covered how she really felt, and despite all that he had done to her, she had continued to come back. She had continued to act as if his words didn't affect her. Inuyasha shook his head. She had left them, sealed the well, and then had come back. She had betrayed them by coming back with one of Naraku's freed incarnations.

"Why did you come back?" He sheathed the Tetsusiga.

"Isamu forced me to. He changed my memories and made me re-open the well. I couldn't remember anyone." Kagome spoke quietly. When Inuyasha didn't say anything Kagome started toward the village. "The others are hurt." Kagome spoke clearly now, deciding that if he wasn't going to talk to her then she would go check on her friends and try to heal them. She was glad Kaede had insisted upon her learning how to use her energy to heal.

Inuyasha followed Kagome silently, picking up Isamu's body when he saw that he was still breathing. He was glad Kagome was back, but while his heart was glad his head kept telling him that she was just going to leave him again.

* * *

The people in the village had already pulled her friends from the remains of the hut and were doing their best to stop the bleeding. They didn't know what they were doing, Kaede had always been the healer, so they hadn't had to worry about having to care for someone. They were completely clueless as to what they could do to help Kirara and Shippou. 

Ignoring Inuyasha, who was still following her, Kagome went immediately to where Shippou and Kirara lay. She could see from where she sat the other villagers were working desperately to stem the bleeding from a wound in Sango's side. Though Shippou and Kirara, being demons, had probably received the most damage.

Placing a hand on both Kirara and Shippou, Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. Demons were hard to heal this way. Too much energy could kill them while not enough energy wouldn't do anything. Slowly the bloody wounds on both closed. When all the wounds had been healed Kagome pulled away, watching as Kirara opened her eyes and purred gratefully before laying her head back down and resting, Shippou remained sleeping.

Kagome didn't really want to see her friend's wounds, the wounds that she had caused. But she had to, to save them. Leaving them to the care of the villagers would mean their death, even if she left them in Kaede's care in their conditions they would probably die.

Carefully she stood and looked over the bodies of her friends, trying to decide who looked hurt the most. Sango didn't look to injured, other than the gaping hole in her side. Miroku's face was bloody, with fresh blood still running down the side of his face from a head wound, Kaede looked the worst. Her skin was ashen and already a small pool of blood lay around the old woman's head.

Healing her friends had taken a bit longer than she would have liked, but finally Kagome moved away from Sango, the last one she had to heal. She was tired now, all she felt like doing was laying down and sleeping, but she knew she couldn't just yet. She still had to get home, but she also needed to make sure her friends knew what had really happened, she wasn't just about to leave them in the dark with only Inuyasha, who probably hated her now, to explain what little he knew of what happened.

The set an hour before Kaede, Sango, and Miroku were all awake and ready to listen. Kagome had apologized to Kaede the moment she had awakened about destroying her hut, but Kaede, in her usual way, had told her not to worry. The villagers offered to let her stay in one of their huts until s new one could be built for her, which was where they were now.

"I see." Miroku was the first to speak after Kagome had explained everything, starting with when she had first met Isamu (who was still unconscious and tied up in a corner at the moment). "Thank you for healing us, Lady Kagome." Miroku moved to give Kagome a hug, but Kagome pulled away before he could.

"Your welcome." She said, moving several feet away from the monk. She was glad that they weren't mad at her, but she knew Miroku; a simple thank you hug would turn into a groping session.

"I should be going home now. My family's probably worried about me." Kagome said quietly while she slowly stood up.

"Will you come back and see us Kagome?" Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms, snuggling in against her.

"I don't know. I... I won't seal the well, so I can try." She replied, smiling weakly at the kitsune pup. Truthfully she did want to come visit them, the past year had been hell without them around. She had missed talking with Sango about things that she wasn't comfortable talking about with anyone else. Miroku had, despite his lecherous ways, given good advice when needed and Shippou looked up to her as the mother he had lost, she missed these things. These people around her now were as much of a family to her as her family in her time. "I will come and visit Shippou, I promise." She whispered into Shippou's ear as she hugged him.

She set Shippou down and hugged each of her friends in turn, hesitating when she got to Inuyasha. It was Inuyasha who grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug when she started to leave. Nobody said anything while Inuyasha held Kagome. Their friends watched, but left them to say their good-byes in peace. When Kagome finally pulled away from Inuyasha she said goodbye to them again and stepped out of the hut. Inuyasha, still strangely silent followed her.

Kagome, after a quick glance at Inuyasha when he followed her, ignored the hanyou. This was hard enough without Inuyasha being so silent and... well, nice. It didn't take them long to get to the well, the whole trip remaining silent until she sat down on the edge and swung her feet in, ready to jump in but stopped by Inuyasha's voice.

"You will come back to visit, like you told Shippou?" The question sounded strange coming from Inuyasha.

"I know I promised Shippou I would, but I'm not sure if I can handle it Inuyasha. I will leave the well unsealed, so if I'm ever needed you can come and get me." Kagome didn't wait for to respond before she jumped into the well, and, once again, out of Inuyasha's life.

Inuyasha looked at the well for a few minutes after Kagome left, then decided to go back to the villagers hut where the rest of the group was waiting.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Inuyasha hadn't even stepped fully into the hut when Miroku addressed him.

"Tell her what?" Inuyasha growled at the monk, moving to sit against the wall away from the light and warmth of the fire.

"You didn't tell her your feelings." Miroku said, not even looking at the hanyou.

"So what if I didn't?" By this time Inuyasha was glaring at the monk.

"You may have lost her forever." Sango spoke softly. "She may have said she wasn't going to seal the well, but there are other ways of loosing a woman. Like not admitting your feelings for so long." Inuyasha sighed.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and smiled, Inuyasha had basically just given them permission to fix him up with Kagome.

"Go to her and tell her how you feel about her." Kaede pointed out the obvious, knowing that Inuyasha knew what he had to do but just didn't want to face it.

"What ever." Inuyasha mumbled while standing up. He wasn't going to sit around and let them tell him what he should have done, so he left the hut, sleeping in the god tree sounded better than sleeping in the hut where they would continually tell him what he should do.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the well house feeling worn out and wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed and go to sleep, but her family would want an explanation and the sooner the better. The moment she walked in the door her mother pulled her into an embrace, asking where she had been. As quick as she could she told her mother and grandfather what had happened, leaving out certain things that, however silently, had happened between her and Inuyasha, but her mother guessed them anyway. When her mother told her to go to bed and not worry about school for a few days Kagome smiled thankfully and went to her room. She was asleep quickly, her dreams were filled with visions of her time in feudal Japan with her friends, and of happy times to come. 

She woke the next morning smiling, happier than she had been in a long time. Her mother noticed her happiness and said quietly to Kagome.

"Things are starting to look up for you."

_AN: The End!!! Just kidding. It's not the actual end. I wouldn't leave it here, not with Isamu still alive, and fairly healthy, and most definitely not without Inuyasha having to admit his feelings. The next chapter is the last one though, and I'm not sure when it will be complete, I'm still thinking about how to kill, or sufficiently maim, Isamu. If you have any ideas let me know!_


	12. Epilogue

_AN: This is the final chapter!! This is the first story, that is not a one-shot, that I've stuck with until the end!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

_Unbreakable Love_

_By: Mika Saito_

Chapter 11_- Epilogue_

Kagome sat sullenly at her desk, her history book open before her. She was supposed to be reading, she had a test coming up soon, but her mind was not on the lesson. The week since the well had been re-opened had gone by so slowly, it seemed like it had been longer

Inuyasha had not tried to come and get her yet, though without a doubt he was anxious for her to return. They were waiting for her to decide what to do with Isamu, and had agreed not to do anything with, or to, him without her approval. What to do with Isamu had been on her mind the whole week, and she had yet to decide what to do with him that would both be fair, and yet also a punishment. So far, she had come up with nothing. Several cruel ideas had come to mind, of which she was sure Inuyasha would agree with him, since he was keen on killing Isamu. Lately she had been thinking that she might as well let him, it would be a quick end to the problem, and Inuyasha would be satisfied with it… and afterwards, she could return home and start trying to live a slightly normal life.

But would that be enough? In the past, she had wanted to live a normal life, but now she was not so sure that that was what she wanted. In the past year, she had missed her friends, and had to force herself to forget them, which had not worked to well.

With a sigh she closed the book and stood up. Now was as good a time as any to go discuss what was going to happen to Isamu with Kaede. Kaede might have some insight, some thoughts, which might show her something she had not thought about, Kaede was good at giving advice and helping people work things through. Quietly Kagome grabbed her coat and went out into the hall and down the stairs. She found her mom in the kitchen humming quietly to herself as she washed the dishes.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later." Kagome called to her mother, heading straight for the door.

"Have fun. Tell everyone hi for me!" Her mother did not even turn around. She knew where Kagome was going, and she knew that Inuyasha would not let anything happen to her daughter.

"I will." Kagome told her as she stepped out into the cool night air. She walked slowly toward the well house, memories of the prior week replaying in her mind. Because of those events, she was both eager to return to the past, and nervous. Inuyasha had not exactly been the warmest he could have been, but something had been different between them, though she could not place what it was. It was almost as if Inuyasha had been refraining from something.

When Kagome looked up, she saw that she was already inside the well house standing next to the well, looking down into it. With a sigh she sat down on the edge and let her feet hang over the edge, then jumped in.

On the other side of the well Kagome found Shippou on the group, waiting. The moment Kagome pulled herself out of the well Shippou was up and talking excitedly about something, Kagome could not tell what because the young kitsune was talking to fast.

"Shippou! Slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying." Kagome interrupted as she took the kitsune in her arms and started toward the village.

"I was telling you how Inuyasha killed that Isamu person!" Shippou bounced excitedly in Kagome's arms.

"What!" Kagome stopped and looked at Shippou, waiting for him to continue.

"He got free somehow and Inuyasha went after him. Inuyasha didn't try to recapture him, he just used the wind scar and killed him." Shippou smiled, jumping from Kagome's arms to run ahead of her. "Come on!" Kagome shook her head at the excited kitsune and followed.

* * *

Shippou reached Kaede's newly built hut before Kagome and disappeared inside with a quick glance back at Kagome.

The moment she stepped inside the hut Kagome knew something was up. Inuyasha sat alone against the far wall, watching her as she moved fully into the room.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked curiously, looking around the hut as she attempted to keep her mind off the sudden attention Inuyasha was giving her.

"They left for a little while to give us some time to talk." Inuyasha said simply, smiling at the questioning look Kagome gave him.

"What do we need to talk about?" Inuyasha stood slowly, focusing his mind completely on Kagome to keep from feeling the nervousness that crept up on him at the thought of what he was about to do.

Inuyasha moved to stand in front of Kagome, stopping when he was inches from her. Without a word he pulled her into his arms and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Slightly pulling back, Inuyasha whispered what had been on his mind since she had left over a year ago.

"I love you."

Kagome smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome responded, her words slightly muffled.

"That wasn't to hard, now was it, Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice cut in and Kagome turned to find Miroku, Sango with Kirara on her shoulder, and Kaede, with an energetic Shippou in her arms, standing in front of the doorway leading off into a private room where Kaede treated some of the villagers. Inuyasha growled at Miroku for the interruption while pulling Kagome back into his arms. Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's actions, but did not fight it, she was too happy about Inuyasha having finally admitted his feelings to say something about his possessiveness.

"Is what Shippou said true?" Kagome asked suddenly, glancing at her friends for and small reactions that most would miss. "About Isamu escaping and Inuyasha killing him?" Miroku nodded.

"Yes. We are sor…" Miroku started.

"It's alright." Kagome interrupted Miroku with a smile. They looked at her curiously, obviously wanting an explanation for her being fine with Inuyasha having killed Isamu when just a week ago she had been adamant that they should decide on a proper punishment for him. Kagome just kept smiling at them, she did not feel like explaining herself just now, maybe later she'd explain, but she didn't want to think about Isamu more than necessary.

"Alright…. Now we get to try to convince you to stay here with Inuyasha." Sango broke the awkward silence; grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her away from Inuyasha to sit on the ground by the fire.

"You don't have much to do," Kagome laughed, "I want to stay here." As she spoke her smile faded, her mind wandering off in thought.

"Then we can see about building the two of you a hut." Sango continued with a big grin on her face, seemingly unaware that the couple whom she spoke of was blushing fiercely at what she was implying. Kaede chuckled, knowing what must be going through their minds at the moment, and stepped in to help them.

"Do not rush them Sango, they have only just admitted their feelings, give them some time to adjust before ye start planning on moving them in together." Kagome sent Kaede a grateful smile over Sango's head.

"There is plenty of time to plan things Sango, but right now I think Inuyasha and I need to adjust to this. I also need to go back to my time, I've got some things I need to do if I'm going to live in this time period." Kagome spoke more to herself than to Sango, hr mind wandering over what she had to do. Sango nodded understandingly.

* * *

_-A week Later-_

"Be sure to visit." Mrs. Higarashi smiled at Kagome, tears in her eyes.

"I will mom." Kagome returned her mothers smile and hugged her again before turning to Sota and affectionately ruffled his hair.

"Stop it." He complained while pulling away. Kagome laughed.

"Good-bye." She said again as she swung her feet over the lip of the well and jumped in.

As she climbed out of the well Kagome smiled. She was home. No matter what happened, whether things worked between Inuyasha and herself or not, she was home.

_-End-_

_AN: I wasn't planning on having Inuyasha kill Isamu, but I couldn't think of anything else that would have been a fitting punishment (I liked your suggestion Alex, but I just couldn't seem to make it fit.) If I had given myself another month or two I might have been able to either work in Alex's idea, or think of someway to kill him, but I didn't want you to wait that long for the final chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed, and those who read but didn't review!_


End file.
